onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:597
The story is getting a 2 years timeskip. 2 years, just like with Naruto. And after this chapter we have to wait for the ENTIRE month of Sept. for a new chapter. Expect spoilers on the last week of Sept. And I'm creating a page so don't stop me or lable this for delete (I'm eyeing on you Ruxax) ^ hey, its not skipped already . you are wrong . Joekido 04:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :This a spoiler or a prediction? Yatanogarasu 04:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) No, it's a spoiler. Joekido 04:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Here is a translation done by Aohige p01 Chapter 597: 3D2Y p02 Grandline Kuraigana (So-Dark) island, Ruin of Shikkearu (Moisty) Kingdom Zoro: Please..... Teach me the sword!! Mihawk: You dissapoint me Roronoa... You wish to learn the sword from me...? Shame on you. p03 Mihawk: Get out. I have no use for a pathetic man Zoro: ...................... Mihawk: It seems I overestimated you .... what are you doing, you're doing nothing but disgracing yourself Zoro: I want to get stronger!! Mihawk: I have nothing to teach one who couldn't even defeat the baboons to reach the sea, and instead come sulking back to me... Zoro: I've already defeated the baboons...!!! Mihawk: !? (He defeated them!!?) Zoro: Only your head remains... p04 Zoro: But I'm not so foolish to believe I could win against you yet.... Mihawk: I don't understand.... if you still see me as your enemy, why do you bow your head and ask for my tutelage? For what!? Zoro: To overcome you!!! Mihawk: heh.... wahahahahahaha! You ask me to train the swordsman who will come after my own head!? You're a funny man, hahaha!! Haha... this is rediculous. You know it doesn't make your action any less disgraceful It seems you've found something more important than your ambition. Zoro: !! p05 Mihawk: Hey, ghostgirl!! Go tend to his wounds Perona: Don't!! don't order me around!! Mihawk: we'll start the training once you're healed. Zoro: !! Mihawk: (what a clumsy man you are... when a man like you is willing to let go of his pride, it's always for someone else) Perona: 3D2Y? You're right, there's a tatoo that says that on Strawhat's right arm! Zoro: We promised to gather at certain place in 3 days... but look where we are now Perona: 3D stands for 3 days!? But 3D is crossed out, and there's 2Y.... Zoro: 2 years.... Perona: Two YEARS! Zoro: Our meeting isn't 3 days later, but 2 years later...!! The other actions he did are all camoflage to fake out the world's attention... This is a message only meant for us... and it's a decision Luffy made. Even if we impatiently rush for it, we're not ready to run through the New World!! We have to stop now, and gain strength... and we'll meet up again!! p06-07 At Sabaody Island... in 2 years!!! p08 Few days ago, on the Calm Belt Luffy: Jinbei... thanks for everything!! Jinbei: It's ok, I'm the one that should give you gratitude!! In Impel Down, I asked you for a place to die... but I ungracefully survived it. I'm sure I could be of your help again in the future. Anyways.... I'll see you again in two years at Fishman Island!! I'll be looking forward to the day when you and your crew come to see us!! Luffy: Yeah!! p09 Calm Belt, north of Amazon Lily, the uninhabited island of Rusukaina (No one home?) Rayleigh: This island is perfect. It's a "48 seasons" island, a rough island where the season changes every week.... Hancock: Luffy!! I'll bring food for you every day from Amazon Lily! Luffy: What, really Hancock!? Oh, then please bring me that Gorgon-something your island is known for! That thing tasted great! Hancock: Of... of course!! I'll bring anything you want!! And that's the tenth time you've called my name...! Is this... m...marriage!? Nyon: No!! And why are you walking further away....? Rayleigh: Hancock!! Don't spoil him like that... While Luffy is in training, no woman is allowed to step foot on this island Hancock: Why do you think you have the right to decide that, Rayleigh!? Rayleigh: There are plenty of food in the mountain, forest, rivers, and the sea!! He can't possibly do well as a pirate without those survival skills!! It's all for Luffy's sake! Hancock: oh, ok.. if it's for Luffy, I'll bear it. .... but Rayleigh, this island is really dangerous!! What if something happens to Luffy!? Rayleigh: If it wasn't, this wouldn't be training. If you're so worried, pray for him. p10-11 Rayleigh: Now we are the only two on this island.... look at this magnificient nature!! Long ago, they say there used to be a nation here... but the humans lost the survival race. Luffy: Here it comes!! Something's coming this way, Rayleigh!! Rayleigh: Listen Luffy... Haki is a power found in every human being in this world.... "presence", "will", "intimidation".... it's no different from those common human senses. .... however, majority of humans don't notice the power in them... Luffy: Is that an elephant? It's a huge elephant!! Rayleigh: .... or they try to awaken it, but fails to do so in their life time.... to "not doubt", that is your strength!! Watch well.... Haki is roughly categorized in two types. Luffy: Watch out!!! Rayleigh: It's alright... the elephant is coming for my head from the right, using his nose.... Luffy: what....? p13 Rayleigh: To feel the opponent's "presence" strongly. This is known as the "Color of Observation (Kenbun-shoku)" haki... By training this, you can know the position of the target whose even out of your sight... the number of enemies.. and even what their next immediate move is. Luffy: oh...!! Enel (flashback): Kick with the left leg.... "Mantra" Rayleigh: In the sky island of Skypiea, they call this Mantra. Rayleigh: Next is the "Color of Armor (Busou-shoku)" Haki. For this, imagine yourself wearing an invisible armor... Luffy: Whoa! p14 Luffy: I.. know that move!! Sentoumaru (flashback): Ashigara Dokkoi!! Rayleigh: If your armor is strong, of course you can use it for attack. *boink* Luffy: OUCH!! I'm rubber, and your hit hurts..!? Rayleigh: This is what's so useful about this power p15 Rayleigh: Other than attacking their weakness, this Armored Haki is the only efficient power against Devil Fruit users. Even though the Logia types intangible bodies may feel invincible, with this power you can directly contact their real body... Luffy: So this is how you managed to touch Kizaru.... so I could even hit that marine Smoky and Aokiji? Rayleigh: Have you seen the amazons' arrows? This power can be imbued into weapons. Luffy: Yeah, I thought those were made out of steel! Rayleigh: Color of Observation, and Color of Armor.. these two types are Haki. ....however, there are few rare individuals in this world that can use this following type of haki.... p16 Rayleigh: This is the Color of Conqueror King (Haoh-shoku) Haki... the type of haki that can intimidate the opponent...!! Those who become extremely famous in this world is often found to use this haki.... However... this Haoushoku can be controlled, but not trained. This power is the will of the user himself...!! Its strength only grows as the user himself grows.. Luffy: It's the one you did at the auction house... Rayleigh: You've already experienced it, your potential for Haoushoku has already been awakened Until you can control it perfectly, you should not use it very often... Else, you'll affect even the unrelated bystanders...! This is a harsh enviroment where the nature rules!! Luffy: This smells of grand adventure!! Rayleigh: The amount of vicious beast is astounding....!! It's countless There are at least 500 creatures here that you're no match for yet... If you don't get stronger, you won't even be able to sleep! Luffy: Why do you know what's living here and what's not? And their numbers? Rayleigh: Don't　you think it's unrelated to you... you must learn this power... the power known as "Haki"!! p18 Rayleigh: ...what is it? Luffy: Amazing...!! The crew of the pirate king can defeat such monsters without even laying hands on it...!? Rayleigh: Wahaha, did you learn some respect for me now? Luffy: yeah Luffy: ... but this Haki, I've seen it used many times Rayleigh: I'm sure you have... but to learn it is not an easy task... Although it's too short a time normally... you have great potential. I'll do my best to teach you the basics of Color of Observation, Armor, and King in two years. Luffy: Ok Rayleigh: ...however, most poeple lean towards a certain color depending on their forte. You must discover it, and train the color you are best at. If you can strengthen all the types, the more you can do with them Luffy: Ok, gotcha! p19 Rayleigh: Now that I'm going to train you... I won't go easy on you, Luffy!! Luffy: Yeah!! Bring it on!! ... oh wait a sec. .... Pirate "Strawhat Luffy" is on a leave for a while. This place is safe, right? (Luffy puts down the strawhat) Rayleigh: yes. Luffy: Oh, and this too Rayleigh: Hurry up, I'm going to start now!! Luffy: Ok, Thanks old man!! Rayleigh: ... no, say it like this. "Thank you Mr Rayleigh"... no, wait, Rayleigh-sensei... or Master Rayleigh...? Luffy: Ok! Thank you Rayleigh!! Rayleigh: ..............alright, whatever... Editor's note: One Piece will be on leave for four weeks. The next chapter will be in WJ issue 44. Joekido 05:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Timeskips have actually happened before in One Piece. There have been timeskips of a few days such as when Luffy and gang were partying with some natives after defeating a major villain like Arlong or Enel. There have been timeskips of a week or so such as when Luffy was traveling from Amazon Lily to Impel Down. The longest timeskip in fact as far as it's known happened in the first chapter. After Luffy gets the Straw Hat, 10 years are skipped and in the next scene he's 17 years old. So yeah, I'm not sure if making a timeskip page after the chapter pops out would be necessary otherwise one would have been already. :As for the chapter itself, 2 years for the Straw Hats, 1 month for us. Really seems like a long time either way you see it.Mugiwara Franky 08:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : A timeskip of 2 years huh? Not so sure how I feel about it right now but good lord, I hope the anime doesn't get a stupid subtitle because of this timeskip. I want it to be still called and be known as One Piece. Also, YES! I knew Haki and Mantra was the same thing, I frickin knew it! And we finaly learn actual details about what Haki/Mantra is, maybe not everything but still. Also, now Jinbei is officialy out of the picture in the "the next new Straw Hat member" speculations (maybe at least for now) since he is going back to Fishmen Island, too bad Hancock is still a possibility. Anyway great chapter, can't wait to see the Straw Hats in 2 years!^^Chopperdude 13:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Everything about haki has been cleared up now. I can't wait to update the page. I always knew there was a connection between haki and mantra. Coby helped confirm it when he said that he was aware of everyone's presence, just like mantra. The mantra page is going to have to be redirected now isn't it? One weird thing : on this chapter, it said that Haki "Color of observation" is use "Feelings" and Reyleigh said : the Skypiean call it as "Mantra" . back to the chapter when Enell (Eneru) use mantra to avoid Luffy's Gum-gum gatling gun, if Mantra use feelings why Enell can get attacked by Luffy's random attack? . that means that Enell is dont use "Color of observation" . Anyone else notice that one the ship when hes saying bye to Jinbei, he has the tattoo but after that he dosent have it. and maybe mantra is more like a primitive form of the color of observastion. It's pretty cool that before we even knew the word "Haki", we've seen it been used throughout One Piece except that we were not learning about it, which i think is pretty cool. MegaFan